


Promises

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't make promises lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 84: He

Jesse starts work three days after Justin. They discover they have a shared interest in animation. They like the same writers. They agree, over a quart of Boone's at the end of a long shift, that Captain Jack is much hotter than Will whats-his-name. They hit New York's clubs together, and pick up matching tricks who blow them in succession against the grimy alley bricks. Jesse doesn't understand Justin's open relationship with his long-distance lover, but he understands Justin.

When Jesse tries to kiss him, Justin walks away and doesn't look back.

He promised no violin music. He meant it.


End file.
